particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
State Security Main Office (Dorvik)
The State Security Main Office (Dundorfian: Staatssicherheit Hauptamt) was originally a domestic intelligence fusion-center created in December, 4352 in Dorvik. During the December, 4352 the State Security Main Office was created as the premier domestic intelligence and internal security agency of the Dorvish state. The State Security Main Office still brought several Dorvish domestic intelligence and police agencies to coordinate intelligence and operational efforts. The Chief of the State Security Main Office (Dundorfian: Chef des Staatssicherheits-Hauptamtes) was the overall head of the State Security Main Office and responsible for its operation and overall direction. The State Security Main Office was made a member of the State Security and Defense Council. On December 11th, 4361 the State Security Main Office announced that they had received approval to undergo a radical transformation. Underneath the re-organization the State Security Service, the State Criminal Police and the Field Police of the Dorvish Police would be brought underneath the State Security Main Office. This effectively made the State Security Main Office the primary domestic intelligence and security agency within the Dorvish state. Orchestrated by Chief of the State Security Main Office Sydel von Völknitz-Siezenhaus, the new organization was prepared to undertake the protection of Dorvik as necessary. In the speech announcing the reorganization the former Commander of the Presidential Guard in the State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" announced that the State Security Main Office would forgo existing ranks and establish the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association's Security Service ranking system as their primary system of ranks. The State Security Main Office was charged with maintaining and updating the Interior Protection List (Dundorfian: Innenschutzliste) which was the domestic terrorism and domestic threat list that was formerly maintained via separate agencies. The State Security Main Office also maintains the Ideological Protection List (Dundorfian: Ideologische Schutzliste) which was commonly called the "Red List" (Dundorfian: rote Liste) since it often targets Communist, Socialist and other liberals. The State Security Main Office also maintained the Crime Suppression List (Dundorfian: Liste der Verbrechensunterdrückung) which was widely considered to be a list of the most wanted individuals within Dorvik in regards to state crimes. History In September, 4521 the State Security Main Office was broken up and its component agencies were returned to their previous overseers.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&p=145859#p145859 State Security Main Office broken up, components returned to respective agencies Structure and component organizations The State Security Main Office was a centralized agency that operates three primary organizations, the State Security Service, the State Criminal Police and the Security Police. When someone joins the State Security Main Office, they are granted a rank (adopted from the Selbstschutzverband and later the Security Service of the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association) and if they are either a member of the State Criminal Police or the Security Police, they are awarded a rank within that organization. The State Security Director was the highest ranking member of the State Security Main office within the State Security Service, the State Criminal Director was the highest ranking member of the State Security Main office within the State Criminal Police and the Security Police Chief was the highest ranking member of the State Security Main office within the Security Police. Each of the offices, including the head office was led by an "Office Chief" (Dundorfian: Amtschef) and each has a personnel staff lead by a Chief of Staff (Dundorfian: Stabschef). The three most senior positions, next to the Chief of the State Security Main Office, are Amtschef I (State Security Director), Amtschef II (State Criminal Director) and Security Police Chief (Dundorfian: Sicherheitspolizeichef) technically Amtschef III. *''Hauptamt I'' - Central Office **''Abteilung Ausland'' - International Cooperation and Collaboration Department *''Amtsgruppe I: Einsatz - Operations Office Group'' **''Amt I: Internes Sicherheitsamt'' :: Interior Security Office (State Security Service) **''Amt II: Verbrechensbekämpfungamt'' :: Crime Suppression Office (State Criminal Police) - Formerly of the Ministry of Justice and Ministry of the Interior **''Amt III: Sicherheitspolizei Kommandoamt'' :: Security Police Command Office (Security Police (Dundorfian: Sicherheitspolizei; SiPo) -Formerly the Field Police of the Dorvish Police *''Amtsgruppe II: Geheimdienst - Intelligence Office Group'' **''Amt IV'' - Finance and Economic Intelligence Office (works closely with the Ministry of Finance and state financial apparatus) **''Amt V'' - Trade Intelligence Office (works closely with the Ministry of Trade and Industry, State Customs Administration) **''Amt VI'' - Political Intelligence Office (monitors opposition parties, political opponents of Dorvik as well as Communist, Socialist and radical Liberals) **''Amt VII'' - High Society Intelligence Office *''Amtsgruppe III: Sonderwaffen - Special Weapons Office Group'' **''Amt VIII'' - Nuclear, Chemical and Biological Weapons Intelligence Office **''Amt IX'' - Telecommunications and Cyber-security Intelligence Office Collaborating organizations *State Customs Administration *Foreign Intelligence Service *Military Security Service Notable personnel *Chief of the State Security Main Office Joachim Stuckow (December 4352 - March, 4355) - First Chief of the State Security Main Office *Chief of the State Security Main Office Oberstgruppenführer Sydel von Völknitz-Siezenhaus (March, 4355 - Present) **State Security Director (Dundorfian: Staatssicherheitsdirektor) Obergruppenführer Heinrich Keyserling (as of December, 4361) **State Criminal Director (Dundorfian: Staatskriminaldirektor) Obergruppenführer und Staatskriminaldirektor Florian Georg von Pölzl (as of December, 4361) **Security Police Chief (Dundorfian: Sicherheitspolizeichef) Obergruppenführer und Generaloberst der Sicherheitspolizei Felix Anton von Aeschelman (as of December, 4361) *Chief of the State Security Main Office Oberstgruppenführer Nikolaus Huppetz (as of September 4434) References and sources Category:Intelligence organizations Category:Government and politics of Dorvik